My Sanctuary
by OneWritOnWater
Summary: The sun is retreating as Riku and Sora discuss the darks and lights of things.


**My Sanctuary**

_Destiny Island: The island in the sun, the island in the dark._

_Where our destinies have become intertwined..._

Riku rubbed his nose and swung his legs back and forth as they hung over the edge of the papou tree. Sora wasn't too far far and was leaning against the same tree with his hands behind his head.

"Hey Riku." Sora called for him in a quizzical tone. Riku regarded him and ceased all previous movement.

"Yea?" He replied, regarding the brunette. Sora kept his eyes on the horizon and shifted his position slightly.

"Do you think light will ever over power dark?" He asked, uncertain if his question had even come out right. Riku gave a smile and moved his gaze ahead of him at the setting sun. He swung his feet out, pushing off the tree with his hands and with one quick and graceful move, was on land.

He stepped toward the edge of the land that plunged out of their island above the water line and folded his arms.

"Will dark ever have power over the light?" He retorted to Sora, raising an eyebrow. He looked back at Sora who had a noticeably different expression about him. His eyes were full of concern and he seemed too serious to fit the mood of the settings around them.

"Riku." He said quietly. Riku could sense the boy's tentativeness and offered a smile before laughing softly and turning away again.

"I'm only kidding.." He stated. He wanted to, in all honestly, believe he held all the answers to Sora's questions but even he, who spent so much time in the darkness, didn't know too much about it. He felt Sora step beside him and together they watched the waves climb up and down the shores.

"Xemnas.. tried so hard to steal every heart that he could get hold of. What happens if he tries again? Or..." Sora started but was stopped mid-sentence when Riku had suddenly turned to him and shook his head.

"We destroyed Xemnas. The hearts are safe. And no matter how far you travel or however many heartless or nobodies you strike down, you'll never be able to get them all." He exclaimed, feeling content he at least knew that to be true.

Sora let out a sigh and turned away from him.

"Well you never know..." He mumbled. He felt a warm hand rest on his shoulder and regarded Riku, who smiled softly.

"You worry yourself too much about it, Sora." He stated, trying to suppress the worried expression plastered on Sora's face. Sora frowned and looked up into his eyes.

'I worry about you the most.' He thought to himself, the words unable to form into something audible. "When I first found you, I..." His voiced trailed off, memories awakening fresh from his mind.

_'It's Riku! Riku's here!!'_

His pause lasted a few moments before he continued. "I didn't want you to ever leave my sight again." Riku's smile never faded but he didn't offer any words. Sora let out a small sigh and turned his body towards the bridge behind them.

"I always thought of this island as the only place I could consider home. The only safe haven I could really run too. As long as you're..." He shook his head and looked away, cutting his sentence off short. Riku remained silent which somewhat unnerved the brunette, who seemed to subconsciously reach out for words from him.

He was becoming noticeably nervous and he faltered in his thoughts. He wanted to tell Riku everything he ever felt or whether he should wait or perhaps keep it to himself. But would he get another chance? Would Riku really stay here that long? Or would he disappear into the darkness? Many of these thoughts raced through his mind, but he didn't want to admit to himself just yet that any of those were a possibility.

He didn't want to get his hopes up but on the other hand he didn't want to end up doubting his best friend. He closed his eyes and suddenly was brought back to a moment on the shore. He was gazing in surprise at Riku's back and as the silvered-head man turned, a tsunami-like wave was threatening to engulf him.

A warm hand brought him back from his day-dreaming. Startled, he turned and blinked at the taller male beside him. "Come on Sora! Smile." Encouraged Riku. Sora couldn't help but obey and almost immediately beamed. But it didn't last too long. He sighed and stepped slowly across the bridge, following Riku's footsteps.

"Riku, you won't leave will you?" He called out, his voice sounding almost sheepish. Riku was non responsive at first then stopped and turned to Sora. "My sanctuary is here."

'_Whether it's true or not, I don't care. You're here now and that's all that matters.'_

_'You didn't answer my question, but it's reassuring to know where home is, isn't it?'_

_'As long as you're with me...'_


End file.
